


A Simple Trip to the Mall

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip that isn't so simple after all. At least not for Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Trip to the Mall

If there was one thing Michael hated, it was going to the mall. No real reason behind it. He just never really liked the place. There were always a ton of people, screaming children running all over the place, and every now and again judging glares from asshole strangers because heaven forbid, he go out in public with his boyfriend.

The reason they ever really came to the mall was because Ryan would say he needed something from one of the stores there. It was either the bookstore or one of the electronic stores. The only thing keeping Michael from leaving was that Ryan asked him to come with. Also the food court wasn’t half bad either. But the mostly it was the Ryan asked part. He couldn’t say no to the fucker.

Now, Ryan knew Michael didn’t like the mall, and he appreciated it that he would agree to come with him despite his disdain for the place. He would hold his hand lovingly, as they walked along, sneaking kisses every so often. After a hour or so, Michael was starting to grow irritable. Ryan could always tell when he would reach a breaking point. They had gone to all the stores he wanted to go to, buying what he wanted. They were good to leave soon. “How about we get something to eat? And then we can leave after that.” prompted Ryan.

“Oh fuck yes, please!” Michael was never happier to hear those words. Ryan laugh at the lad’s reaction, leading them towards the food court. The area was packed with people, just like the rest of the mall. There were only a few free tables that he could see. Michael went to quickly grab a table while Ryan went to get their lunch. Jersey Mike’s had the one of the shortest lines, so that’s what he went with. It took him about twenty minutes just to wait in line, and then longer than that for the order to actually be ready. But once it was, Ryan took it and went back into the crowd to find his boyfriend. “You took your sweet ass time.” Michael greeted with a smirk as Ryan walked up to the table, setting the food down.

“There were people in front of me, what would you have liked me to do? Shove them out of the way because my boyfriend is hungry and pissy?”

“Yes!” Ryan rolled his eyes, the sassed response was expected if he was honest. He unwrapped his sandwich and took a bite, looking across the table and seeing Michael try to practically scarf the sandwich down.

“You should probably slow down there babe. You’ll end up choking yourself.” Michael looked up from his lunch, swallowing the several bites that were in his mouth.

“Look, I know you like coming here, but I don’t. I just want to eat and get out of here as quick as possible.” The lad sighed, setting his food down. “I only ever agree to come here is because you ask me to. If it was anyone else, I’d give them a big fat ‘hell no’. I only come because it means I get to spend time with you. I can only be around a mass of obnoxious people for so long.” Ryan smiled softly, reaching over to take hold of Michael’s hand.

“You know the only reason I pick to come here is just that, to spend time with you. Sure there’s a few stores here I like, but I don’t have to come here.” He smiled. “I just thought it could be something for us to do, one of the few things we can do that isn’t just staying at home or being at work.” Michael blushed hearing what Ryan was saying, pulling his beanie over his face to try and hide the color on his cheeks. “But if you truly, honestly, despise this place that much Michael, we don’t have to come here anymore. We can always find something else to do.”

“We can still come here.” Michael peeked out from his beanie. “I don’t care that much. But we only come if we absolutely have to.” He was pouting, but it wasn’t genuine. Ryan hummed in agreement.

“There’s only one thing here I want.”

“What?”

“You.”

“Oh my God, you are so fucking cheesy.”


End file.
